


The Gift (Traducción)

by MrsDenisse



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Poderoso, Alec meets Raziel, BAMF Alec Lightwood, Brief character death, Español | Spanish, F/M, Kids are mentioned, M/M, Max lightwood-bane - Freeform, Menciones de los niños, Muerte temporal de un personaje, One Shot, One-Shot, Powerful Alec Lightwood, Rafael lightwood-bane - Freeform, Runes, Tagging is weird, Temporary Character Death, Too many tags?, Translation, i don't like it, menciones de asmodeous, mentions of asmodeous
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsDenisse/pseuds/MrsDenisse
Summary: ‘El Regalo’:– Alexander Lightwood. – Raziel atrapó su atención de nuevo.Alexander. Sólo Magnus lo llamó así.– ¿Qué? – su respuesta fue corta, y pudo imaginar a su madre regañándolo por ser tan descortés en presencia del ángel. ‘Muestra algo de respeto’ diría su voz. Pero no pensó de nuevo en eso. Él quería estar en casa, con su esposo y sus niños. Su familia.– Estás muerto. – el terror se vertió sobre él y se crispó en tensión. Fue a hablar pero Raziel lo detuvo. Levantó un dedo para silenciarlo. – Pero es sólo temporal. –
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	The Gift (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609646) by [lindsaybd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsaybd/pseuds/lindsaybd). 



> Nota Traductora: Fluff por todos lados, amor infinito y un poquitín de dinámica familiar (que me encanta) para ustedes desde la magnífica lindsaybd, les dejo el link del trabajo original, vayan a darle amor. Disfruten!!

– Raziel –. La palabra rompió el silencio como su espada serafín atraviesa un demonio, rápida y abruptamente.

El ángel sonrió y asintió suavemente. – _Si_ –. La palabra pasó por sus labios gentilmente, un toque suave, como de una pluma.

Se puso de pie de la banca que Alec aún no había notado, por estar enfocando su atención en todo lo demás. La belleza del lugar en que estaba. El cielo sobre él mostraba un azul brillante, pocas nubes atravesando el cielo. Flores cubrían la superficie del suelo, hasta donde sus ojos alcanzaban el límite del claro donde ellos parecían estar. Rodeándolos había árboles, y pudo ver animales mirándo curiosamente hacia él y Raziel.

Entonces, la atención de Alec saltó hacia su cuerpo. Sus brazos. Estaban desnudos, y por un momento no entendió por qué eso estaba incorrecto de algún modo. Luego se dio cuenta, sus runas. Se habían ido, tampoco quedaba ningún rastro de sus batallas en su piel. No más cicatrices, o cortes y hematomas. Su piel se veía limpia, y brillante.

– Mis runas, ¿Dónde están? – entró en pánico. Sus manos inmediatamente se fueron a su pecho, tocando sobre su corazón por algo, cualquier cosa. Miró hacia abajo y vio que su pecho también estaba limpio. Su runa, no, la runa de ellos, se había ido. Clary había encontrado una runa especial para ellos, para él y Magnus, una cosa que ambos pudieran usar con seguridad. Era similar a la runa de unión matrimonial, pero mucho más poderosa.

– _No entres en pánico, Alec Lightwood_ –. su voz pasó sobre Alec, y él encontró sus asustados ojos haciendo contacto con la reconfortante mirada de Raziel.

– ¿Estoy muerto? – casi demandó Alec.

Raziel lentamente caminó hacia él, y posó su mano gentilmente sobre el hombro de Alec, con calma. Pero Alec comenzó a sacudir su cabeza en el momento en que Raziel puso un pie en su dirección.

– No, no, no, no –. Coreó su mente. La negación cayendo sobre él, arrolladora. – Esto es un sueño, no es real. No puede serlo –.

Su mente se fue a Magnus. Su Magnus. Intentó recordar cómo es que había terminado aquí, ¿Qué batalla podría posiblemente haber perdido?

– _Alexander Lightwood_ –. Raziel atrapó su atención de nuevo.

Alexander. Sólo Magnus lo llamó así.

– ¿Qué? – su respuesta fue corta, y pudo imaginar a su madre regañándolo por ser tan descortés en presencia del ángel. ‘Muestra algo de respeto’ diría su voz. Pero no pensó de nuevo en eso. Él quería estar en casa, con su esposo y sus niños. Su familia.

– _Estás muerto_ –. el terror se vertió sobre él y se crispó en tensión. Fue a hablar pero Raziel lo detuvo. Levantó un dedo para silenciarlo. – _Pero es sólo temporal_ –.

– ¿Cómo es que… No puedo recordar nada –. tartamudeó Alec.

– _Estabas patrullando, y fuiste atacado por la espalda. Fue una pelea injusta en realidad, considerando que fuiste saboteado_ –. Raziel hizo una pausa. Dejando a Alec absorber la información.

– ¿Saboteado? ¿Por quién? – preguntó Alec.

La cara del ángel se oscureció, y se puso tenso. – _Asmodeous_ –. El nombre salió como si tuviera dificultades para decirlo, como si la palabra fuera tan desagradable que casi no pudiera soportar llegar a decirla.

– Pero… pero Magnus lo desterró a Edom, y no pudo haber escapado –.

– _Efectivamente, él está en Edom. Pero eso no significa que no pueda mandar a otros a hacer su trabajo sucio_ –.

Alec no podía hablar. No sabía que decir.

– ¿Dijiste que esto era temporal? – su mente finalmente invocó la pregunta.

Raziel asintió. – _Si. Volverás al mundo mundano y continuarás tu vida, pero serás diferente_ –.

– ¿Diferente? – interrumpió Alec. – ¿Diferente cómo?

– _Como Nefilim, llevas mi sangre, sangre angelical. Pero también llevas sangre mundana, que te debilita. No se supone que murieras aún, Alec Lightwood. Así que te voy a enviar de vuelta, pero no desarmado. Tu parabatai, Jace Herondale, puede activar sus runas sin una estela porque tiene una cantidad un poco más fuerte de sangre angelical en él. Te estoy dando algo mejor, Alexander. Desde ahora, la parte mundana de ti será casi inexistente_ –.

– _No vas a necesitar runas, a menos que decidas llevarlas. Serás más fuerte de lo que las runas podrían hacerte, y más poderoso que cualquier otro Nefilim que exista. Vivirás tanto como lo quieras hacer, solamente debes pedirlo y yo te concederé lo que necesites. ¿Por qué? Preguntarás. Porque has probado ser digno ante mis ojos, y le harás a este mundo un gran favor_ –.

Alec estaba sin palabras. Sin embargo, solamente podía pensar en su familia.

– _Alec necesitas volver. El tiempo es diferente aquí en comparación con el mundo mundano. Tu cuerpo no ha sido movido aún a la Ciudad de Hueso, pero la ceremonia por tu muerte ya ha sido realizada, y habrán preguntas del por qué y cómo es que has vuelto. Respóndelas como tú elijas, creo que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para decidir eso_ –.

– ¿Cómo te agradezco por esto? – preguntó Alec, sintiéndose muy en deuda con el ángel Raziel.

– _No necesitas hacerlo, mi pequeño. Sólo continúa con lo que ya estás haciendo en el mundo de las Sombras, con la Clave. Tú eres la diferencia que necesitan_ –.

* * *

Alec despertó con un jadeo, abriendo sus ojos vió una sábana blanca cubriéndolo. Rápidamente se sentó, la sábana cayéndose de la parte superior de su cuerpo.

Inmediatamente se dio cuenta que la mayoría de sus runas aún faltaban, pero sintió su runa parabatai y supo que ésa había vuelto. Brevemente se preguntó si alguien había notado sus runas desaparecer.

Miró alrededor en la habitación, y supo que no era un lugar en que haya estado antes. Quitó la sábana del resto de su cuerpo y se deslizó fuera de la mesa metálica en la que su cuerpo había estado muerto.

Había una puerta en la esquina derecha de la habitación, y Alec rápidamente fue y tiró, pero para su decepción descubrió que estaba cerrada con llave.

Podría salir por un portal, Clary le había enseñado una runa que le permitiría hacer eso. Sintió en su cuerpo, buscando su estela y descubriendo entonces lo que estaba usando. Era un traje, pero no lo reconoció. Se veía como algo que Magnus usaría, el estilo coincidiendo con el suyo casi perfectamente.

Tocó dentro y alrededor del traje, pero salió sin nada. Maldijo calladamente pero luego recordó lo que Raziel le había dicho, él era _más poderoso de lo que el poder de una runa podría dar._

Pensó fuertemente en un portal, algo que pudiera llevarlo de donde quiera que estuviera hasta el Instituto de Nueva York.

Repentinamente, frente a él apareció un destello de luz blanca azulada, y vio como se transformaba en la de un portal. Dudó por un segundo. _Esto es raro._ Pensó su mente. Pero él quería estar en casa, así que no lo cuestionó por otro segundo.

Entonces dio un paso hacia delante, y entró directamente en el portal.

* * *

No fue exactamente lo que había esperado, al hacer un portal directamente en el Instituto, algo que las salvaguardas nunca deberían haber dejado que sucediera. Esperaba que algún tipo de alarma se disparara, señalando un intruso, pero nada pasó.

Parecía estar en la entrada, justo dentro de las puertas principales del Instituto. Decidió aventurarse hacia dentro, extrañamente nadie dándole un solo vistazo.

Cuando ingresó a la sección principal del instituto, sus ojos inmediatamente buscaron en la habitación por alguien conocido. Y encontró a una. Su hermana menor, Isabelle Lightwood. Estaba de pie frente a la computadora principal, su espalda hacia él.

No pudo evitar que la palabra escapara de sus labios. – ¿Izzy? –.

Inmediatamente reconoció su error al verla congelarse, luego darse la vuelta casi más rápido de lo que él podría ver. Ella actuó rápido, inclinándose y sacando una espada serafín más pequeña de sus botas y lanzándola rápidamente hacia él.

Ella fue rápida, pero sus reflejos lo fueron más. Atrapó la espada mucho antes de que perforara su pecho. Él estaba impresionado, su puntería fue, como siempre, impecable. Él puso la espada a sus pies y miró mientras la hoja desapareció. Fue un acto de paz, para mostrar que no estaba ahí para hacer daño, pero no funcionó.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de par en par mientras gritaba – ¡Ataquen! –.

Esto obviamente llamó la atención de los Cazadores de Sombras presentes en el Instituto, que lo reconocieron como el antiguo jefe que era, congelándose como lo había hecho Izzy. Agradeció al ángel que no lo atacaran.

Isabelle estaba delante de todos, corriendo rápidamente y saltando sobre las cosas para llegar al botón de Ataque de Emergencia situado no muy lejos de donde Alec estaba parado.

Se dio cuenta de eso, y corrió hacia Izzy y hacia el botón. Estaba sorprendido, ya que se movió mucho más rápido de lo que había esperado. En cosa de segundos, sus brazos estaban alrededor de Isabelle, y él le estaba susurrando palabras de consuelo mientras ella luchaba entre sus brazos.

– ¡Cálmense todos! – ordenó su voz, pero Izzy aún se removía.

– ¡Que alguien apreté el botón! – gritó. Y antes de que pudiera detenerlo, un joven Cazador de Sombras que estaba más cerca del botón oyó la orden de Izzy, y corrió a pulsarlo.

Sonaron las alarmas, y todos los ordenadores se bloquearon, las pantallas se volvieron rojas.

Maldijo de nuevo, y liberó a Izzy de su fuerte agarre. Ella se giró para defenderse.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – exigió ella. Y Alec levantó sus manos en defensa.

– Soy yo, Izzy –. Su voz se escuchó y ella agitó su cabeza fuertemente.

– No, tú estás muerto –.

Repentinamente, soldados salieron de cada entrada al salón principal, y Alec vio a Jace entre ellos. – ¡Jace! – Gritó, y Jace se giró a mirar hacia la voz que lo llamaba. Su cara se endureció y rápidamente empujó a través de los otros soldados para unirse a Izzy. Apuntó su espada serafín en dirección de Alec, mientras le daba a Izzy un arma para defenderse y ordenaba a los demás que rodearan a Alec e hicieran lo mismo.

– Jace… – comenzó, pero Jace lo interrumpió.

– No. No hables, demonio –.

Alec entendió de inmediato. Por supuesto. Por supuesto que pensarían que era un demonio.

El miró a Izzy. – Isabelle… –.

Ella también lo detuvo. – Escúchalo, demonio. No hables –.

– No soy un demonio, lo juro –.

Vio movimiento al lado de Jace mientras alguien empujaba a través de la multitud. Gruñó internamente. Raj.

– Eso es exactamente lo que diría un demonio –. Contraatacó él, apuntando su espada serafín en dirección de Alec.

– Cállate, Raj –. Él, Jace e Izzy dijeron al unísono. Jace e Izzy giraron sus cabezas hacia Alec y sus caras se endurecieron.

– Miren –. Dijo Alec, y se inclinó lentamente para recoger la espada a sus pies. – Si yo fuera un demonio, esto no se activaría –.

Los Cazadores de Sombras a su alrededor estaban hastiados, pero no le atacaron, y esperaron por órdenes.

Jace e Izzy miraron desconcertados mientras Alec recogía y activaba la espada. Pero fue el turno de Alec de quedar sorprendido, ya que la hoja se iluminó, pero se iluminó con un color blanco azulado muy brillante, muy diferente a las hojas de todos los demás que eran simplemente blancas.

– ¡Alto! – sonó una voz. – ¡Baja el arma! –. Alec giró y se rió sin humor. Pero claro que la Clave lo nombraría de nuevo director del Instituto. Aldertree.

Sostenía una pistola, pero no era un arma mundana. Tenía runas cubriéndola, pero Alec no les prestó mucha atención.

– Si tan sólo escucharas… – empezó Alec, pero Aldertree no escuchó. En cambio, disparó el arma contra Alec.

Estaba seguro de que si hubiera estado prestando más atención podría haber esquivado las balas, o incluso haberlas detenido. Pero estaba sorprendido, y eso lo dejó vulnerable.

Cuando las balas perforaron el cuerpo de Alec, sintió como un mareo lo alcanzaba y antes de desmayarse se las arregló para decir – Eres un imbécil –. Antes de que todo se oscureciera.

* * *

Despertó lentamente, sin abrir los ojos mientras escuchaba suaves murmullos.

– No puede ser él, él murió. No hay magia que pueda traerlo de vuelta –. Era Izzy, su voz firme.

Entonces Jace habló. – Lo sé, Izzy… es sólo que… yo… –.

Ella lo interrumpió. – Lo sé Jace, él era tu parabatai, pero él se ha ido. E incluso si éste es su cuerpo, no es su alma –.

Una voz diferente los interrumpió. – Chicos. Creo que se está despertando. – ¿Esa fue Clary?

Alec abrió los ojos y vio a Jace, Izzy y Clary agrupados en la esquina de la habitación.

Estaba en la sala de interrogatorios de la Clave, en la que mantuvieron a Valentine antes de que escapara y Clary lo matara. Miró hacia abajo y notó que estaba atado a la silla, runas angelicales cubrían las esposas que sostenían sus manos y pies unidos a la silla.

– ¿Qué demonios? – tosió, ahora sintiendo los agujeros de bala en su pecho. _Más fuerte que las runas_ , recordó, deseando que la voluntad mental sanara su cuerpo como lo haría una runa Iratze.

Sin embargo, su alivio fue temporal, ya que Jace mantenía la vista en él, con una mirada amenazadora en su rostro.

Alec se revolvió en la silla, hasta que se dio cuenta de que no había escape. – Jace ¿Qué demonios? – Dijo, aunque en el fondo sabía que esto era algo que había que hacer en una situación como ésta.

– ¿Pensé que te había dicho que no hablaras? – dijo Jace con asco. – ¿Qué crees que eres? ¿Poseyendo el cuerpo del antiguo jefe del Instituto de Nueva York? ¿Eh, demonio? ¡Respóndeme! –.

El puño de Jace cayó fuertemente en la cara de Alec, golpeándolo duro. Alec sintió un dolor palpitante en su mandíbula, sin embargo, sabía que no estaba roto, agradeciendo silenciosamente lo que le dio esta fuerza sobrehumana.

– ¡Jace! – gritó Izzy. – Jace tú… –.

– No, Izzy. Se lo merece –.

Alec sabía que tenía que hacer algo para salir de este lío. Trató de razonar con Jace.

– Parabatai… – Suplicó suavemente. Esto solo enfureció a Jace, mientras se preparaba para golpearlo de nuevo.

– ¡Jace detente! – gritó Clary, y Jace escuchó.

¡Clary! Una idea se formó en su cabeza, Raziel dijo que tenía mayormente de sangre de ángel ahora, lo que significaba que podría enviarle mensajes a ella. Frenéticamente hizo contacto visual con ella, y se concentró en llamarla.

 _'¡Clary Fairchild!'_ Su voz mental casi suplicó. Funcionó casi inmediatamente, y la vio temblar y jadear.

 _‘Clary, realmente soy yo. Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias pero tienes que ayudarme’_ Él siguió suplicando, y vio su mano temblar y oyó su jadeo de nuevo, pero ésta vez Jace se dio cuenta. Miró entre Alec y Clary y se enfureció. – ¿Qué le estás haciendo? –

Jace se preparó para golpear a Alec una vez más, pero fue interrumpido por Clary de nuevo.

– ¡Jace detente! No… – Ella gritó, la desesperación se oyó en su voz. Lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos cuando ella suplicó a Jace. – Jace, yo… tenemos que hablar. A solas –.

Ahora Jace parecía confundido, como lo estaba Izzy. – Tenemos que irnos – dijo Clary. Y Jace agitó la cabeza. – No irnos, irnos, Jace. Solo a un lugar para hablar –.

**Clary***

No podía creerlo. Tan pronto como miró a los ojos de Alec lo supo, lo sintió hablar con ella, sintió su mensaje. Realmente era Alec, pero había cambiado. Él era _más_ angelical, pero ella no sabía cómo.

Al salir de la habitación, ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, para asegurarse. Sintió una vez más una presencia dentro de ella, y supo que era Alec. – Te ayudaré –, Le prometió.

Jace cerró la puerta detrás de ellos y la miró. – ¡Clary, ¿qué demonios?! –.

– Jace necesitas calmarte –. Izzy intervino.

– No. Lo que necesito es que Clary empiece a pensar. Este no es Alec. Sé que no lo es. Él está muerto –. Trató de decir con firmeza, pero aún dolía saber que su hermano, su parabatai estaba muerto.

Clary agitó la cabeza. Ella puso su mano en el brazo de Jace en un gesto reconfortante. – Jace. Sé que es difícil de creer, pero tienes que confiar en mí. Yo… – se detuvo. – Lo sentí –. Susurró.

– Tu… ¿Qué? – preguntó Jace.

– Él... me estaba llamando, Jace. Como… como un ángel. Como cuando Valentine secuestró un ángel y me pidió ayuda. Me está llamando, Jace –.

– Eso es imposible –. Jace susurró incrédulo. – Él no es... no… no puede ser –.

– Bueno, lo es. No sé cómo, pero lo sé. Tienes que confiar en mí."

De repente, el edificio retumbó y los tres oyeron un fuerte estruendo desde la habitación en la que estaba Alec.

Todos corrieron a la habitación, Jace a la cabeza. Jadearon ante lo que vieron.

Alec estaba de pie en el medio de la habitación, sus ojos brillando un azul blanquecino. El mismo color parecía brillar alrededor de su piel, como un aura azul brillante. La silla que una vez lo sostuvo estaba al otro lado de la habitación, todos los muebles azotados contra la pared.

Jace sintió un extraño cosquilleo en su pierna, y sabía que era su runa parabatai. Se cubrió la boca con la mano mientras se daba cuenta de su error. Era Alec.

El resplandor se desvaneció lentamente y se apagó, dejando a Alec en medio de la habitación. Su cabeza giró hacia los tres.

**Alec***

La cabeza de Alec se volvió hacia los tres sorprendidos Cazadores de Sombras en la puerta de la sala de interrogatorios.

– Déjenme explicarles –. Dijo Alec con los brazos levantados. – Por favor –.

Jace se puso tenso y Alec se preparó para otra pelea. Los hombros de Jace se desplomaron mientras se relajaba y Alec suspiró aliviado.

– Explícate –. Su voz seguía tensa, pero era mucho más suave de lo que era antes.

Y Alec lo hizo, explicó lo que pasó cuando de repente despertó en lo que sólo podía describir como el paraíso, explicó lo que Raziel le había dicho acerca de Asmodeous, y todo lo de entre medio, entonces finalmente les dijo que ahora tenía mayormente sangre angelical, que Raziel lo había elegido para algo más grande.

Izzy parecía que estaba a punto de llorar. – Oh, hermano mayor –. Caminó hacia él con los brazos abiertos, y lo abrazó. El envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella, y frotó su espalda calmadamente. – Está bien, Izzy –.

– Lo siento mucho –. Ella lloró sobre él, abrazándolo más fuerte.

Izzy lentamente se retiró de su abrazo, y limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos.

Alec miró a Jace. Su hermano. Su parabatai.

Jace se adelantó como Izzy lo había hecho, con los brazos abiertos, listo para abrazar a Alec. Pero Alec no estaba preparado para la fuerza de éste, y le quitó el aliento.

Lo ignoró, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de Jace, casi llorando mientras Jace sollozaba en su hombro. – Siento mucho haberte dejado, Jace –. Susurró al oído de su parabatai. – Te amo –.

– Yo también te amo, Alec –. Jace susurró de vuelta.

Después de que Jace retrocediera, Alec miró a Clary, ella tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, como todos los demás.

Alec abrió sus brazos. – Ven aquí, Fray –. Ella se metió entre sus brazos, y lo abrazó fuerte. – Gracias –. Le susurró Alec. Ella sólo lo abrazó más fuerte, y susurró. – Gracias. No sería lo mismo si no hubieras vuelto –. Alec entendió que Jace siempre sería diferente sin su parabatai.

Él salió de su abrazo con Clary y sorbió por la nariz. Limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y se rió. – Es tan agradable verlos… ¿Cuánto tiempo me fui? –.

Clary le contestó. – Dos semanas. Fuiste atacado por un demonio shax, y hasta ahora no sabíamos cómo te había derribado algo tan tonto como uno de ellos –. Alec asintió, pero había una pregunta más importante que necesitaba hacer.

– ¿Dónde está Magnus? – La habitación se quedó en silencio. Los pensamientos de Alec fueron al peor lugar. – Él no… –.

– No –. Dijo Izzy. – Está vivo. Pero... no tomó bien las noticias. Creemos que está en el loft con Max y Rafael, pero sus salvaguardas no dejan pasar a nadie y no responde a llamadas o mensajes –.

– Has intentado un… – comenzó Alec.

– ¿Mensaje de fuego? Sí. Tampoco funcionó – respondió Izzy.

Alec suspiró con fuerza y se frotó la frente. – Necesito encontrarlo. Probablemente esté hecho un desastre –.

Jace agitó la cabeza. – Lo intentamos, ¿quizás es mejor darle algo de espacio? –.

Alec agitó la cabeza de vuelta. – No. Esta no es una pelea que tuvimos. Él cree que estoy muerto, necesito al menos decirle que estoy vivo. Y a Max y Rafael –.

– Tienes razón –. Habló Isabelle. – Pero vamos contigo. Viste cómo reaccionamos, no puedo imaginar lo que él haría –.

Alec asintió. – Vamos al loft entonces –.

– ¿Cómo vamos a sacarte sin que Aldretree lo note? – preguntó Clary.

– Puedo hacernos un portal –. Dijo Alec.

– Aquí, puedo dibujar la runa por ti –. Clary ofreció, pero Alec agitó la cabeza – No necesito una runa –.

– No hay tiempo para explicaciones –. Añadió cuando notó que Clary tenía una mirada inquisitiva en su rostro.

Se concentró en la acera debajo de los apartamentos en el loft de Magnus. La misma luz blanca azul-teñida apareció y a continuación, un portal.

– Vamos – dijo Alec, entrando en el portal.

* * *

Alec salió primero, luego Izzy, Clary y finalmente Jace. Estaban fuera de los apartamentos y Alec podía ver las salvaguardas de Magnus rodeando el edificio. Podía sentir la energía negativa acumulándose a su alrededor, e hizo que su corazón se apretara. – Magnus – susurró sin darse cuenta.

– Alec, ¿estás glamorizado? –, dijo Clary cuando se fijó en los mundanos de los alrededores. Él asintió.

Entonces él, Clary, Jace e Izzy lentamente se acercaron a las salvaguardas. Alec lenta y suavemente levantó su mano y la puso casi contra la pared invisible que se erigía entre él y Magnus. Mientras colocaba la suya directamente dentro de la pared, esperaba algún tipo de reacción, una descarga de algún tipo. Algo que intentara mantenerlo fuera.

Pero no pasó nada. En cambio, su mano pasó a través de ella. Sonrió ampliamente y tiró de su mano de vuelta. Respirando profundamente, avanzó y fue gratamente sorprendido de que todo su cuerpo pasara.

Vio a Clary tratar de pasar a continuación. – No –. Ella se detuvo. – Él lo sabrá si ustedes intentan pasar, lo hará sospechar. Quédense aquí, estaré bien –.

Clary asintió con la cabeza. E Izzy parecía destrozada. – Mantente a salvo –. Le rogó.

Alec sonrió. – Lo haré. Lo prometo –.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia las puertas dobles que le llevaban a la entrada del edificio. Abrió una puerta y entró en el edificio.

Parecía normal. Estaba tranquilo, pero siempre lo había sido. Caminó hacia el ascensor, sin prestar atención a nada más en el vestíbulo. Hizo clic en el botón del ascensor y esperó a que llegara.

Afortunadamente, no había mundanos cuando las puertas se abrieron así que entró y presionó el botón del penthouse.

El viaje fue largo, demasiado largo y Alec se estaba poniendo ansioso. ¿Por qué no hizo un portal directo al loft? Eso probablemente sería más sorprendente para los niños. Max tenía nueve años y Rafael once. Se sentía mal por dejar a sus hijos por cualquier cantidad de tiempo, y lo evitó lo más que pudo.

El ascensor finalmente se detuvo y se abrió en el piso del penthouse. Alec respiró profundamente mientras giraba la esquina y se dirigía al loft de Magnus.

Cuando estaba parado afuera, dudó. No escuchó nada desde el interior. Cogió la manija de la puerta y la giró lentamente, dejándose entrar.

Casi nada había cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo aquí. Caminó más adentro y cerró la puerta silenciosamente detrás de él.

Oyó un arrastre desde la sala de estar, así que se alejó de puntillas de la puerta hacia la entrada de la sala de estar.

Quiso llorar. Vio a Rafael acurrucado en el sofá, con la cara llena de lágrimas. Estaba claro que había llorado hasta dormirse.

Caminó hacia su Rafi, y cayó de rodillas a su lado. Pasó sus dedos a través del pelo de Rafael cómodamente. – Oh mi pobre bebé –. Susurró.

De repente, una voz femenina casi estremeció la habitación. – ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y cómo pasaste las salvaguardas? –.

La voz sonaba familiar, pero Alec no lograba ponerle una cara. No hasta que se dio la vuelta lentamente, sus manos se levantaron sobre su cabeza en rendición. Se habría reído de la similitud en las situaciones si esto no hubiera sido tan serio.

– Caterina –. Su voz sonaba con fuerza. Ella levantó su mano y él vio su magia aparecer en un gesto amenazante.

Ella agitó la cabeza. – No. No, eso no es posible –.

– Sé lo que parece –. Dijo Alec con cautela. – Pero lo juro, si me dejas explicarlo todo tendrá sentido –.

Caterina agitó la cabeza de nuevo. Y su magia de repente se dirigió hacia Alec, y él rápidamente, por reflejo, puso sus manos delante de él, tratando de detener lo que sabía que era inevitable.

Pero para su sorpresa, no pasó nada. Abrió los ojos y casi jadeó.

Un poder semejante a un escudo había salido de sus manos, y lo rodeaba junto con Rafael. La magia de Caterina pareció desaparecer en el aire cuando hizo contacto con el escudo. El escudo era del mismo color de su portal, el blanco azulado. Era transparente, pero hacía que la habitación pareciera de un color azul claro.

Alec sintió el golpe de su magia, era similar a la vibración de un golpe. Aunque no debilitó su escudo.

– Eso es imposible –. Caterina agitó la cabeza. – ¿Qué clase de brujo eres? –.

Dejó caer el escudo, pero aun así fue cauteloso. – No soy un brujo, Caterina por favor seamos razonables –.

Agitó la cabeza. – ¿Lorenzo te envió como una clase de broma enferma? –.

– ¿Lorenzo? No. Soy yo, Caterina. Soy Alec. No soy un demonio o un brujo. Soy yo –.

Caterina parecía estar en shock.

– Jace, Clary e Izzy están abajo. No pudieron atravesar las salvaguardas. Pero yo sí –.

Caterina agitó la cabeza de nuevo. – Muéstrame tu runa –. Demandó.

Alec quedó desconcertado. – ¿Qué runa? – Preguntó estúpidamente. Se dio cuenta de lo que había querido decir justo después. Su runa de unión con Magnus.

– No importa –, dijo él.

Miró hacia abajo al traje que todavía llevaba. Deslizó la chaqueta y comenzó a desabrochar la camisa.

Sintió un enorme suspiro de alivio cuando se desabrochó la camisa lo suficiente como para ver su runa de unión. Pero era diferente. No lo suficiente como para que nadie más aparte de él o Magnus se diera cuenta. Era casi brillante para él. Parecía que alguien la había pintado con un hermoso glitter azul y dorado.

– Mira –. Dijo mientras se quitaba el resto de la camisa. – Soy yo –.

– ¿Alec? – Susurró. – ¿Cómo es esto posible? –.

– Raziel me trajo de vuelta. Es complicado –. Alec caminó hacia ella y tomó sus hombros ligeramente para llamar su atención. La miró a los ojos. – ¿Dónde está Magnus? – Su voz estaba llena de preocupación.

– Él está aquí, ¿verdad? Por eso sus salvaguardas siguen levantadas –. Ella asintió.

– ¿Cómo… ? –

– Cat, por favor. ¿Dónde está Magnus? –. Suplicó.

– Él está en su habitación –. Ella finalmente habló. – Gracias –. Él la soltó y pasó por el lado de ella para llegar a las puertas de la habitación cerrada de Magnus.

¿Debería golpear? Se preguntó. No. Decidió. Así que, con ese pensamiento abrió la puerta de la habitación de Magnus y entró.

Magnus estaba acurrucado en su cama, su manta envuelta alrededor de sí mismo y Alec pudo decir que estaba despierto.

– Cat. Te dije que te fueras. Estoy bien –. Alec pudo oír el dolor en su voz. Y le hizo querer llorar. No se movió cuando habló, se quedó quieto en su capullo de mantas.

– Oh, Magnus –. Sollozó. – Lo siento mucho –.

Magnus se congeló mientras la voz de Alec atravesaba el casi silencio de la habitación. Se giró lentamente, desenredando la manta de su alrededor, enderezándose.

Hicieron contacto visual, Magnus no tenía un glamour así que pudo ver sus verdaderos ojos.

– ¿Alexander? – Su voz estaba casi vacía de cualquier emoción, además de dolor y asombro.

– Soy yo. Lo juro –.

Magnus levantó la mano, y Alec se estremeció, esperando el fuerte asalto de la magia de Magnus. En vez de eso, vio como la magia lo rozaba como una brisa, dejando cosquillas donde le tocaba.

– Eres tú –. El labio de Magnus tembló de una manera que Alec no había visto desde que le habló de su madre. Alec abrió sus brazos y Magnus inmediatamente se lanzó en su cálido abrazo. Alec lo abrazó con fuerza. – Siento mucho lo que pasó. Te amo tanto Mags –.

Magnus agitó su cabeza en el hombro de Alec. – Yo… yo no sabía qué… Traté… Traté de ser fuerte Alec pero… pero… –.

Alec apretó más fuerte a Magnus y pasó suavemente sus dedos a través del pelo de Mag. Su otra mano estaba ocupada frotando suaves círculos en su espalda. – Está bien, Mag. Lo sé. Sé que lo intentaste –.

Magnus se retiró a regañadientes del reconfortante abrazo de Alec. – ¿C… Cómo es que estás aquí ahora? –.

Alec suspiró. – Vamos –. Señaló hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde, esperando que Magnus se sentara a su lado.

Cuando lo hizo, Alec habló. – Raziel –. Alec miró hacia Magnus para ver su reacción. No encontró nada más que curiosidad.

Magnus tragó. – ¿Qué quieres decir? –.

Alec se giró hacia Magnus para que su cuerpo estuviera frente a él. – Raziel me trajo de vuelta. Dijo que no debía morir hace dos semanas, que me habían hecho un sabotaje –.

Durante un momento mientras habló evitó el contacto visual con Magnus al mirar la sábana bajo sus piernas. – Me dijo que tenía más trabajo que hacer en el mundo de las sombras y con la clave –.

La mano de Magnus cubrió gentilmente la mejilla de Alec, y suavemente levantó su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. – Hay algo que no me estás diciendo –. Habló, sin enojo en su tono.

Alec asintió, vacilante. No es que no estuviera emocionado. Era miedo. El temor de que incluso ahora que Alec compartía la misma vida sin fin que Magnus, éste no quisiera pasarla con él. Sí, tenía hijos con él pero tener hijos y quedarse con él para la eternidad eran dos cosas completamente diferentes.

– Mira, lo que sea, puedes decírmelo, Alexander. Puedes confiar en mí –.

Alec asintió. Bien podría hacer de tripas corazón.

– Raziel me hizo inmortal –. Dijo finalmente. – Y… y no quería decírtelo porque... porque… –.

– ¿Porque tenías miedo? – Ofreció Magnus, llevando su mano a la mejilla de Alec.

Alec asintió, inclinándose hacia el suave toque de Magnus. – Pensé que no me querrías para siempre. S… supongo que eso es estúpido, ¿verdad? – Preguntó vacilante, mirando a Magnus a los ojos.

Magnus quitó su glamour y llevó su otra mano a la cara de Alec y la sostuvo firmemente.

– No suena estúpido, todos tenemos inseguridades. Si te tengo para siempre, nunca te dejaré ir –.

Magnus lo dijo con tanta sinceridad que Alec no pudo evitar las lágrimas mientras Magnus se inclinaba para darle un beso suave como una pluma. Un beso que cimentó mucho más todo el amor que le profesaba en la mente de Alec.

 _Sí_. Pensó Alec. _Para siempre contigo suena increíble._

**FIN**

* * *

Nota: Las Salvaguardas es lo mismo que las protecciones o barrera de magia de Magnus, como quieran llamarlas.

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción terminada! (me dió mas trabajo del que pensé que sería) NO ME ARREPIENTO DE NADA. Espero que les haya gustado, porque quiero seguir traduciendo historias de este par. Me encantan. FIN.


End file.
